


Save Me Just in Time

by Canadiantardis



Series: Heroes or Villains [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homophobic Language, It will get much darker don't except sunshine and rainbows, Kidnapping, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Alfred just want two things: To live like normal teens, and to not let their cover be blown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The Twins"

“Another criminal ring has been outed and all members arrested, thanks to the Twins.” The announcer stated with a plastered grin over the television. “This has been the third crime ring brought to justice since the Twins have been scouting our sadly crime filled streets only a couple years ago.”

“Oh, turn that shit off, Luddy!” Gil groaned. “Or at least change it to something that’s actually interesting.”

“This is interesting, Gilbert. Shut up and let me watch this in peace.” Gil’s wannabe cop little brother snapped. For a fourteen year old, he was really old fashioned and was learning how to be a cop before he even finished high school.

Gil groaned loudly before getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen to see if his parents were done with making dinner.

“No, Gilbert, not yet.” His stepmother, Davina, spoke before Gil even uttered a word, continuing to stir in the large pot as his father, Gerhalt, continued to chop the remaining carrots for the stew the two were making. “Go be with your brother.”

“But he’s watching some boring news story.” Gil whined.

“Would you rather take care of the twins? They’ve wanted to play something that needs three people all day.” His dad suggested.

Gil huffed before trudging out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. _At least the twins are fun to hang around._

He took the stairs two at a time, bouncing to the twins’ room dramatically.

“So, I hear you guys are looking for another person?” He called as he opened the door, looking around for his half-brothers.

“Gilly!” Feliciano cried, running to Gil, more being chased by his brother, Lovino. He ducked behind Gil’s legs, sticking his tongue out at Lovi as he did. “I win!”

“No fair. Why’s the potato here?” Lovi pouted, his seven year old face scrunching up all cute.

“Aww, c’mon, Lovi. I didn’t know we were playing right away.” Gil stooped to the twins’ eye level, smiling at them mischievously.

“Why you looking at me like that, you potato?” Lovi asked cautiously.

Gil’s grin widened before he snatched Lovi and started to tickle him, and the grumpy child squirmed and giggled loudly. Feli laughed as well as he ran around Gil to tickle his twin mercilessly.

The three then had a full scale tickle war for about an hour, Gil helping both sides before the twins decided to gang up on him, Lovi jumping on his back and Feli tripping him over to the bed, before the two started to get their revenge on Gil.

“Kids! Dinner!” They heard Davina call from the kitchen and the twins jumped up, Feli accidentally jumping on Gil’s stomach as they raced out of the room.

Rubbing his stomach as he walked downstairs, Gil smiled at how excited the twins were. Since school had started for them, the two had become very disheartened with homework, a large amount for first graders in Gil’s opinion.

The family dinner was loud and warm, Gil encouraging the twins to bug Ludwig as much as possible before their parents made them all stop.

“So, Lud,” Davina pauses in her meal to look at her stepson, “Gilbert said you were watching something interesting on the news? What was it this time?”

Luddy perked up, excited to talk about something he was interested in.

“It was about those heroes, the Twins. They finally put an end to another crime ring.” He chatted happily. “They must be really brave to go against so many bad people.”

Gil tuned out, uninterested in the topic, and continued to eat. Davina really knew how to cook. He remembered when it had just been him and his dad and brother, and his dad was terrible at cooking anything except for barbeque food. It wasn’t the easiest couple years, and definitely wasn’t the healthiest.

Finally dinner was over and Gil and Ludwig were put on dishes.

“Okay, Luddy, you’re going to have to explain what’s so cool about these Twins guys?” Gil asked, passing the dishes for him to dry.

“They’re like, teenagers, for one thing.” Ludwig replied. “And they’re doing things no teenager could do. I mean, one can heal himself and the other heals others. They’re like real life superheroes.”

“Really? Is that it? Sounds boring.” Gil rolled his eyes as his brother elbowed him in the ribs.

“That’s just ‘cause you’re jealous you don’t have superpowers like flight or super strength like the Twins.”

They were silent as they finished doing the dishes before heading off to do school work.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Fucking plot bunnies...  
> Anyway, I was inspired by a lot of things, Skillet's Hero, Rexlover180's Newsworthy(go check it out on ff.net, it's really good) and many a bunch of other superhero AUs I've seen around.  
> But, it won't be all happy and shit like that. If you could listen to the playlist I have for this series, you will know it won't be. >:3  
> Not gunna spoil anything, and I'll try to post often.  
> See ya!


	2. Game Plan

Gil yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes as he struggled to wake up on the bus to school, sitting around his large group of friends, his two best friends sitting on either side of him.

“So, then Kat called me, and she sounded so cute on the phone.” Antonio gushed, not even noticing the girl he was talking about was one seat away blushing and glaring at him.

“Did either of you finally ask the other out, or are we gunna be stuck with both you saying, ‘no, I’m waiting for the other to?’” Gil asked, smirking as they reddened even more.

“Kat asked me out a while ago.” Antonio whispered, and Gil jumped at the chaos that ensued.

“Our little Ant is growing up!” Francis cried, squishing Gil into Ant and Ant into the window trying to give him a hug.

“That’s great to hear, Toni, congrats.” Alfred yawned as he spoke, smiling as he twisted his head back to the front where his brother, Mattie, was.

Mattie nodded, eyelids drooping over his lavender eyes before his brother nudged him awake.

“Hey, why are you two so tired? You didn’t party or anything, did you? Without telling us?” Gil poked Mattie on the back of his head.

“No, no, just.” Mattie yawned, causing Gil to yawn after him. “Studying for hours last night and finishing a couple projects due in a couple days.”

“You forgot to do homework until the last minute?” Gil and his best friends gaped at the two. “Did we actually influence you two too much? You’ve never done that before!”

Alfred grinned and shook his head. “Nah, it was bound to happen.”

The group laughed and they finally reached the school. Antonio all but ran to catch up with Kat, ditching his friends to give her a peck on the cheek before running off to who knew where. Gil hung back with Mattie and Alfred, since they were both the only friends he had in his homeroom.

As class started and Mr. Ivan took attendance, Gil began writing something.

 _Okay, today is the day. I’ve been a wuss for far too long and have to ask them out before someone else does._ He thought as he wrote out his game plan. _I’ll ask them during lunch. It’s now or never._

He glanced over at Mattie, who sat one seat over from him. He could tell Mattie was trying hard to stay awake, frequently taking his water bottle and downing almost the whole thing in the first ten minutes of class. He combed his hair back, which was as long and wavy as his cousin’s, Francis’s.

Classes past by in a blur, Gil waiting impatiently for lunch. He had talked to Antonio and Francis about his plan and both thought it was a good time and had helped him iron out his plan during recess.

Finally it was lunch, and Gil all but ran to catch Mattie before he caught up with his brother.

“Mattie! Wait up, I wanna talk to you!”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: It's going to be silliness and happy and fluff for the beginning, but don't get me wrong, I have the ending planned out. Y'all will all hate me. Trust me.  
> Also, sorry if any character is a little OOC, but I'd think they'd act a little differently at the ages I have them at.  
> Welp, see ya!


	3. A 'Normal' Day

Matt couldn’t speak, his jaw felt like it was trying to touch the floor. He had never thought someone would like him _that way,_ or specifically Gilbert Beilschmidt, the guy he had been crushing on for the past year, but for reasonable reasons had been afraid to act on his thoughts.

“Mattie? Are you gunna answer?” Gilbert waved a hand in front of his face, snapping Matt back to the present.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Matt froze and reddened. He hadn’t meant to sound like that and _Gilbert must now think he’s weird and oh god oh maple…_

“Really? Awesome!” Gilbert’s crimson eyes sparking as he gave a cheesy smile. Before either realized, Gilbert had kissed Matt’s cheek. They stayed frozen in place before Gilbert’s entire face turned red and he ran to the area their friends always hung out for lunch.

When Matt finally reached his friends, everyone clapped and wolf whistled, Alfred included.

“Finally! We thought it would never happen!” Matt never felt his face feel hotter, and from Gilbert’s reaction, he was just as embarrassed.

Alfred clapped his brother’s shoulder, grinning at him. “Congrats, bro.”

_Finally. But this will be a bit difficult now, huh?_ Alfred asked in his head.

Matt nodded. _But we’ll figure out something. I’m sure of it._

* * *

 

Matt panted, ducking around a street corner, cursing under his breath.

_God dammit Al!_ He thought, wondering where his brother was.

He heard guns firing and the wall he was leaning against vibrated against the onslaught, and he jumped away, ducking behind some dumpster.

“Any moment now, you fucking hoser.” He muttered, sighing when he heard the gun suddenly stop and he heard the sound of hand-to-hand combat.

Matt straightened and ran to his brother in the middle of a large fight, and both started to work together to finish off the people who were trying to kill them again, bobbing and dodging and knocking them out.

Finally the last one fell, and Matt took one of their phones to call the police to pick them up.

“Hello? Yes, it’s me again. Yeah, we have another group for you guys.” He chuckled. “Sorry, yeah, we know. But in our defence, they went after us this time. Okay. Yeah, just trace this cell, even if they wake up, it belongs to one of them. Got it? Okay, bye.”

He turned to his brother, fixing the eye mask that had nearly fell off during the fight. His brother only wore a large hood to cover his face, and Matt was still surprised the thing never fell off during fights, but wasn’t about to jinx it by bringing it up.

“C’mon, we should get going. Don’t we have a big test tomorrow for History in the morning?” Alfred clapped him on the shoulder, before wrapping his arms around Matt and taking off, heading for the clouds to get back home.

“Mmhmm.” Matt couldn’t speak, because unlike his brother, he couldn’t stand flying. He couldn’t speak properly, and the amount of bugs he had gotten the last time he had opened his mouth still made him cringe.

They finally got home, and quietly entered through their window to not wake their dad up. They quickly changed from the clothes they only wore for when they went out as the Twins, to their boxers and fell into their beds, both falling asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

 

“Boys, breakfast.” Matt woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

He bolted up, looking around, and sighed in defeat that Alfred hadn’t woken up yet. _Of course. But can’t he wake up and smell the bacon?_

He strode over to Alfred’s side of the room and tapped his brother on the head. When he wouldn’t wake up, Matt decided to go for a sure-fire way to wake Alfred up.

He took one of his legs and pull him out of the bed, dropping him on the floor and chuckling at seeing him flail around in his blanket before glaring at Matt.

“Bro. Seriously? Rude.” He huffed before taking a big inhale, finally noticing what their dad was making. “Oh my god yes.”

Matt then saw a blur and several drawers open and then he was alone.

_Dammit Al, can’t you not use your speed for one morning?_ He thought as he got changed for school and hopping down the stairs to the kitchen where his dad and brother were.

“Morning, Matthew.” Allan, their dad, greeted from the stove, lightly pushing Alfred away from the frying pan with an annoyed smile. “Can you help with your brother?”

Matt smiled and tugged Alfred out of the kitchen, setting himself between his brother and the room, his smile widening at the pout his brother gave.

“Aw come on, Mattie. It’s _bacon_. I need my bacon in the morning.” He whined, but Matt shook his head.

“Yeah, but you can wait for it you know.” He said, looking over his shoulder at their dad dividing the breakfast for the three of them before letting Alfred in. “See? Not so hard, is it?”

Alfred whined more, before walking quickly to the island where the plates were set and took the largest one for himself.

“So, did you two get any studying done? Or were you out too late? I don’t know when you got back.” Their dad asked, chewing on fake bacon – he was a vegetarian, Matt still found it interesting he was okay with his sons eating meat when he hated it – as he did.

“Not really.” Matt said sheepishly. “We meant to, but as soon as we got home, we were tired.”

“Fell asleep as soon as we could, sorry dad.” Alfred said around his stuffed face.

“Its fine. Just do your best for school today boys.” He paused, looking between Alfred and Matt closely. “You know, your mother would be proud at how well you’re both doing.”

Matt gave a small smile, not sure how to respond, like every time their dad brings up their mom who died in childbirth.

The atmosphere changed as soon as they heard a honk from the bus and the boys jumped, fleeing the island and quickly leaving the house, shouting good bye to their dad as they did.

They got on the bus and Matt suddenly felt warm as he saw the white hair of Gilbert in the back. He had almost completely forgotten what had happened yesterday and seeing him again just made him remember all over again.

Alfred pushed him forward and Matt all but fell into his seat in front of Gilbert and their other friends. Before he could sit properly, he felt someone push him back out into the aisle and looked back to see Alfred and Francis maneuvering him to sit next to Gilbert, who was looking just as red faced as Matt felt.

“Go on, talk to each other.” Francis winked at the two, before sitting beside Alfred to talk about their science lab they had together.

Matt and Gilbert looked at each other before reddening and looking away, unsure what to say.

“So, uh.” Matt coughed. “Do you know what we have to study for today’s test with Mr. Ivan?”

Gilbert jumped before nodding and rushing to grab his bag, whacking his head against the seat in front of him. Matt giggled, and all the awkwardness between them disappeared. They spent the time going over quickly what Mr. Ivan was going to have on his test today. Matt was happy it was all stuff he remembered from the actual classes and the times he and Alfred had spent making notes for each other before their life schedule became crazy.

_Just another regular day for me I guess._ Matt thought as he looked through Gilbert’s messy and poor notes.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: So, a few things to kinda say now.  
> The outfits Matt and Al wear when they are out as The Twins, they're kinda simple. Matt wears a striped mask over his face and striped shirt, and Al wears a very large hoodie with a giant star on the back. But they never wear those outside of time fighting.  
> Allan being their dad will make sense later. I had to think about who their mom would have married and Allan was the only one I could think of. In a couple weeks, or whenever I get to showing the villain for the first time, you will also be seeing a one shot explaining a bit.  
> Heh, well, see ya!


	4. Stars

It had been a couple weeks since Matt and Gilbert started going out, and Matt was surprised by how well he was able to manage fighting and spending time with the albino.

“It’s so cool that the Twins aren’t always together now. Stars is awesome by himself.” Gilbert’s little brother commented as his eyes were glued to the news story.

“Stars?” Matt asked, holding in his laughter.

“Yeah, the guy that can fly.” Ludwig bounced as he was able to talk about something he liked. Gilbert groaned but neither paid him any attention. “Since The Twins haven’t ever said what their names are, the media calls them Stars and Stripes, because that’s all they ever wear.”

“Really?” Matt smiled as Gilbert groaned louder, leaning heavily against Matt to try to get his attention.

“Yeah!” He was about to speak when the TV spoke over him.

“But why are the Twins separating so often? It seems Stripes is gone often, while Stars is doing all the work.” The newscaster asked her colleagues and Matt frowned.

“Yes, it does seem weird that Stripes is not seen as often as his partner, but from what police report when they hear from the Twins, they seem to be teens.” Another commented.

“Are you speculating Stripes is being held back by homework or something?” The first newscaster scoffed.

The others around Matt laughed along with the newscasters. He found it eerie how close the news was to the truth.

“Hey, supper’s ready kids.” The TV was shut off and the three teens went to the dining room.

Matt had always felt small when he was at Gilbert’s house, because of how many people were there. He had never known it could get so loud and lively, even when he and Alfred were kids. There was so much laughter coming from everyone, particularly from the twins, Lovino and Feliciano, and Gilbert. He was used to small dinners with only his dad and Alfred, not so many people around a table.

Dinner ended and Gilbert and Matt went up to Gilbert’s room. Matt always felt really warm whenever they went into his room, even though the house rules were open doors at all times.

Gilbert bounced on the bed and turned to smile at Matt.

“So, whatcha wanna do now?” He asked.

“Uh, don’t we have some homework for English?” Matt suggested, sitting by Gilbert’s desk, smiling at his boyfriend when he groaned in annoyance.

“Aww, c’mon, Mattie! Do we have to do homework?” He whined.

“Unless you wanna fail, get over here.”

Gilbert whined a bit more before reluctantly getting up, and before Matt could blink, he was sitting on Matt.

“Hey! Get off me ya lug!” He playfully batted at Gilbert’s back, but Gilbert just laughed.

“Nope. Not gunna happen.” Matt could hear the smirk in his voice.

Matt huffed before carefully picking the albino off his lap and dropping him.

“Woah! What the hell Mattie? I didn’t know you were that strong!” Gilbert cried as he looked up at Matt still in the chair.

“What? I’m not that strong. I just pushed you off.” Matt brushed it off.

“Uh huh.” Gilbert picked himself up and leant over Matt, pinching his cheek slightly. Matt made a face before pulling Gilbert in for a kiss.

It must have been the wrong timing as they heard young children shrieking in laughter. The two separated, slightly pink in the face, to see the twin beaming and laughing at the doorway.

“What do you buggers want?” Gilbert said in his fake threatening voice.

“Mom said we can have ice cream if you two are having it.” Lovino said after the two stopped their fits of giggles.

The teens looked at each other before Gilbert ran out of the room, snatching Lovino as he did so.

“Mattie, grab the other and meet me in the kitchen!” He yelled behind him as the two heard Lovino yell at him to put him down.

Matt and Feli looked at each other before the seven year old ran at him, jumping in his lap. Matt picked him up and put him on his back, piggyback style.

“Onwards, Mattie my steed!” Feli cried, arms flung forward dramatically, almost falling off Matt.

Matt laughed and took off down the stairs to the kitchen, where the two saw Gilbert and Lovino whacking each other with plastic spoons while Gilbert’s stepmother watched them curiously. Feli started to wriggle off Matt’s back and came to his twin’s aid, and soon Matt saw Gilbert trapped in a corner until Davina stepped in.

“Okay, okay, any more fighting and no one gets any ice cream.” She warned and all three dropped their spoons, trying to look like kicked puppies at her.

“He started it!” They all cried, pointing at another.

Matt and Davina snorted and the woman asked for Matt’s help serving the others.

Alfred

Al ducked just as a bullet whizzed by where his heart had been a moment ago. Cursing he vanished, taking a breath before carefully walking around to behind the bastard that was trying to pump him full of lead.

When he was safe from the bullets, Al punched the man in the pressure point between his neck and shoulder, reappearing in relief as the man slumped over with only a soft ‘oof’ coming from him.

Looking around, Al ducked into a dark alley and removed his hood briefly, running his hands through his hair.

_What was with these guys? Why are there so many targeting me specifically?_ He wondered as he pulled his hood back on and vanished, jumping into the air and taking off.

He hadn’t noticed the pair of eyes at the end of the alley watching him just before he became invisible.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: It's kinda weird making Lovi an excitable child, and not letting him be moody or swear. But also kinda fun to write. Idk, it's just weird.  
> So much fluff. Kinda feels like I'm leading you all into a false sense of security... Oh well.  
> See ya!


	5. Homework Problems

“Okay, so, is it going to be only me tonight or are you coming?” Alfred asked quietly during recess, the only time Matt wasn’t leaning against his boyfriend during school.

“I’ll be with you. Gil’s got other homework I can’t help him with, and I’d rather not distract him now.” Matt replied as the bell rang for their next class.

The two spent the day barely listening to their teachers, just like normal until finally the final bell rang and the sea of students carried them off out the door.

Matt found Gilbert and the two walked to the bus together, talking about history homework due next week.

“I can’t believe Mr. Ivan is being such a hard ass about homework.” Gilbert whined, almost falling into the seat, Matt waiting for him to move so he could sit.

“Well, we’ve had the past couple months really peaceful, and exams are coming up soon.” Matt shrugged, smiling at their friends as the bus became crowded with students. “He must be hoping we actually remember everything from before.”

Gilbert groaned, thumping his head against the seat in front of him. “But it’s so much _work._ ”

“It’s kinda Mr. Ivan’s fault for that.” Toris, a friend of Alfred’s, interrupted. “Uh, sorry. Didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No, it’s fine. How’s it his fault?” Matt asked.

“He left all the homework for the last few months, instead of spacing it out throughout the year.”

“Oh. Well.” Matt frowned, suddenly feeling tired as he thought about the mountain of homework his teachers must love giving their students.

“Why can’t school just be done already?” Gilbert whined, leaning against Matt as the bus turned a corner.

Matt and the others listening laughed, and soon he and Alfred were at their stop. Matt kissed Gilbert quickly before getting up, waving at his other friends as the bus stopped for the two.

As soon as the bus was gone, the two looked at each other before smirking, running to their empty house.

Gilbert

Gil continued to grumble as he crossed the street, barely looking around at the empty street just a block from his house.

_Stupid history. Stupid math. Stupid science. Stupid homework. Why can’t we just not do homework at all? The exams are hard enough._

Something bumped into him hard from behind, causing Gil to stumble.

“Hey!” He yelled, turning around to see

Nothing. There was no one or no thing around him. Gil narrowed his eyes, confused, before turning back, thinking it was just his imagination.

But before he even took a step, he felt something wrap around his foot, tripping him.

“What the hell?” He yelped, bringing his hands up to cushion his fall to feel something stopping his hands from moving.

He fell hard on his chest, luckily keeping his head back to avoid whacking the cement sidewalk with it. Looking down he was surprised to see small shiny pink… Stuff, like electricity but different, wrapped around his arms and legs, keeping him immobile.

He heard chuckling from above him and he tried to turn his head around to see, but only just caught a glimpse of a side of an outline before bright pink covered his eyes and he felt a pinch by his shoulder, making his body limp.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Now I'm getting closer to something fun. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too short... :s  
> Also, if I use my villain's name as "Energy" like from Rexlover180's story, would that be a bad thing? If so, what should their name be? Because that is the only name I can think of, but the whole powers and name is really similar to their story but I don't know... D: Gah...  
> Besides that, everything else should be good...  
> See ya


	6. Phonecall

“Okay, you take those guys, I’ll take these guys and then whoever finishes theirs helps the other, right?” Mattie whispered quickly.

Al nodded, looking at the couple dozen or so men walking around, searching for the two. How the two kept finding so many men that seemed eager to fill their brains full of lead was a mystery even to them. Al thought it was because the underground criminal ring put something over their heads, but Mattie said it was because they were all over the news and just wanted them dead.

The two took a breath before Mattie stood and ran to the right, Al vanishing and running to the left, sneaking behind a couple men who were trying to shoot Mattie as he fought the men, dodging bullets.

When he started to feel the strain of being invisible for too long, Al appeared behind about three large guys, knocking them out before they could turn around.

He was about to get to Mattie when a pressure pushed him back, making him fall.

Al quickly got up, using all his senses to see where that pressure had come from, but found nothing. He put it in the back of his mind as he ran to Mattie, just in time to unbalance a large woman with a small lead pipe in her hand as she was about to strike, missing Mattie’s head by inches.

“Shit!” Mattie cried, ducking a second later to nothing, before blinking at Al. “Oh, thanks.”

“No prob. C’mon, before they wake up.” Al said, about to round up the unconscious adults before Mattie beat him to it.

Before they left the streets, Al felt the pressure again, but again couldn’t find anyone around that matched the pressure, so he just shrugged it off.

Matthew

“Is Gilbert here?” Mr. Ivan called, surprising Matt from his reading. “Anyone know about Gilbert?”

“Uh, no, sir. He’s not here.” Matt spoke up after quickly checking again around the classroom.

Matt felt the worm of worry wriggle in his stomach, since he hadn’t heard back from Gil since they were on the bus on Friday. He had thought it was strange not to hear from him over the weekend, and was going to ask on the bus in the morning, but Gil wasn’t there _. I needed to talk to Gil’s brother or one of his childhood friends, maybe they knew where the albino had gone._

Mr. Ivan went back to taking attendance and Matt zoned out again, thinking ahead.

Finally the class finished and Matt hurried to his next class that he shared with Antonio and Gil normally. When he reached the classroom, Antonio noticed him and gestured to him.

“Hey, have you seen your boyfriend? Or heard from him, at least?” Antonio asked, and Matt blinked.

“What? No, I haven’t. I thought you had. I was going to ask you the same thing.” Matt said uncertainly.

“Really? Well, maybe he got sick? He doesn’t normally contact anybody if he’s sick. Says he sounds ‘unawesome’ or something.” Antonio didn’t sound confident but before they could speak more, their Spanish teacher came in as the bell rang, and all conversations ended.

Matt couldn’t talk to Ludwig until recess, and his worm grew larger when he found him.

“I don’t know. He never came home Friday. He called to tell Da he was staying over at someone’s house. We thought it was yours.” Ludwig told him.

“He didn’t specify? At all?” Matt frowned.

“It’s weird, yeah. He only said staying over for a bit.” Ludwig shrugged, though Matt could tell he was worried by the way he kept pushing his hair away from his face.

“Al-alright. Thanks Lud.” Matt said as the bell rang for the next class, and the two walked away, heading to their next class.

It wasn’t until the last bell rang that Matt thought to call Gil’s phone, hoping he would get an answer.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times and Matt was about to hang up when he heard the click.

“Hello? Gil?” He asked the line, wondering why there was no voice answering. “Are you there?”

“Mattie? Oh my god, why’d you call?” Matt jumped as Gil almost shouted into the phone.

“Gil? What? Why haven’t you called me? Everyone was worried for you.”

“Ugh, uh, sorry Mattie.” Gil seemed to stutter.

“Gilbert, you okay?” Matt asked.

“Wha? Of course Mattie!” He could hear the fake upbeat tone Gil used when he was stressed, and Matt paused.

“Gilbert. Where are you?” He asked slowly.

There was a long pause before Gilbert answered.

“You can’t come. Please don’t. I don’t believe him but don’t come.” He whispered frantically before Matt heard yelling over the phone and a cry, before silence.

“Gil? Gil! What do you mean?” He asked loudly, hoping he would hear Gil.

“You really are stupid.” A stranger’s voice said over the line, startling Matt. “Then again, I wouldn’t expect anything more from Stripes or Stars.”

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Shitty way to end the chapter... Sorry. But the next chapter should make up for it. We're getting closer to where I really want to be.  
> Also, sorry for not updating for a bit, but I had a bit of a writer's block to connect last chapter to the next chapter. Happy I was able to get it more or less the way I wanted it to go. I was also on a bit of a vacation away from online service, and only recently got back. It was helpful since I was able to write quite a bit and I'm ahead in writing.  
> See ya later!


	7. What do you want?

“You know, you really are stupid.” The voice over the phone sneered. “You were actually stupid enough to make yourself vulnerable. By making yourself have a liability.”

Matt’s hands shook, from anger or fear, he didn’t know. “What are you talking about? Why do you have my friend’s phone?”

“Friend? Oh, well, I thought this little albino was your _lover._ Your, ugh” He heard a disgusted noise from over the phone and he stiffened, “boyfriend. Your little faggot boyfriend. Is your brother just as filthy a faggot as you are?”

Matt gripped the phone tight, cracking the screen. “Don’t you fucking talk that way about my family or friends.” He whispered, venom in his words.

“Oh? And what are you going to do, Mattie boy?” He could hear the smugness coming from the man on the phone. “You don’t even know where we are. Or if your faggot boyfriend is still alive after that.”

“What. Do. You. Want?” Matt ground out. He knew the man was bluffing about Gilbert, he could sense him still alive, though he didn’t know how.

“Simple, come to the warehouse down by the docks. If you bring your brother, he can’t be invisible or flying, unless you want the faggot albino to lose his heart.”

* * *

 

Matt never thought he was stupid, but walking through dozens upon dozens of enemies without trying to bring them to justice made him question his intelligence. The men and women around him kept their guns trained on him as he walked through the warehouse, until he reached a large empty clearing.

He immediately saw the shock of white hair and almost bolted to Gilbert when he saw the pink glow of energy shields keeping the albino stuck where he was beside a man Matt had remembered fighting so many times with Alfred during the times they would be fighting together. Matt never knew his real name, but had gotten to thinking of him as Energy, because of his powers and because Alfred was the one who dubbed him that. He was very tall and pale with a dark look, even with his long red hair tied over his shoulder. He stood formally, as if he was used to mansions and rich things, not decrepit warehouses and tons of thugs.

“Alright. I’m here.” Matt called, glaring down at the man.

“I can see that, Mattie boy.” Energy smirked. “But where’s your dear brother?”

“Not here. Never told him about this.” Matt lied. He had told Alfred to wait for his signal or just wait an hour before coming in to help. He just hoped he wouldn’t need his brother at all.

“Really? Well then.” Energy frowned, almost mockingly. “Too bad.”

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me and my brother?”

“You don’t know? Do you even know who I am?” Energy asked, the pink shields holding Gilbert darkening to an almost blood red tinge.

“Am I supposed to?”

“My name is Iain, and you and your filthy brother murdered someone I loved.”

Matt gaped at the man. Murdered? He and Al never did anything more than knock someone unconscious. Even with Matt’s strength, they’ve never seriously injured anyone they fought against.

“What the hell are you-” He stopped as he felt a strange sensation in his gut, as if something had been added in his body.

“You murdered my sister.” Iain hissed, and clenched his hand, and Matt’s stomach burst out.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: So, meet the villain, Iain. I got his appearance from the-better-brits on Tumblr. And if you go there and check out the 2p Ireland, you'll understand why I have Allan be Matthew and Alfred's father.(Actually Idk if it's said on the blog or if it was just said in a chat...)  
> Anyway, story is winding down, but.. I do have another story to add to this after, because, well... You'll just have to wait and see~  
> See ya


	8. Save me just in time

“MATTIE!”

The single word pierced the warehouse, a scream so desperate it hurt Gil to scream it. He struggled in the energy field as his boyfriend tipped over, blood spilling out from the gaping wound over his stomach.

_No, no nononono!_ Gil screamed in his head when someone replaced the gag over his mouth. _No, this can’t be happening!_

Iain laughed as he watched Gil struggle beside him and one of the Twins fall before him. Gil glared at him before looking back at Matthew desperately.

“Now, where is your brother, Mattie boy?” He sauntered up to the fallen teen, dragging Gil with him. “He might be able to help someone, wouldn’t he?”

“Not here.” Matthew grunted, eyes narrow as he looked up briefly at Iain.

“Really, now?” Iain smirked. “Is it because he doesn’t care for your _toy_ or you? Maybe he is the smarter brother. Not getting attached to liabilities.”

Gil growled behind the gag before giving a pained whine as the energy shields tightened around him. Matthew started, glaring at Iain.

“Stop!” He sat up straight before doubling over in pain. “Stop. You have me. Let him go.”

“I would, but I don’t have both you and your brother.” Iain walked away from Matthew, pulling Gil along, and Gil could tell the man was enjoying the pain in both teens. “And let’s see exactly what you can do.”

Matthew

Everything was on fire, and it was for the tenth time since his guts exploded that he wished he had Al’s self-healing powers, not what he had.

The large man stepped on his leg, and Matt could feel the bone snap under the pressure. He screamed but nothing came out. The man laughed as he watched Matt, before looking off behind him at Iain and Gilbert.

“Good work.” He heard along with several people clapping around him.

He twisted his head around and glared at Iain, fury and pain mixing behind his eyes. Iain just smiled wickedly and walked towards him, his energy field surrounding Gilbert pulling him along as well.

“You can sustain a lot of damage, can’t you, brat?” The man asked when he approached Matt.

“Fuck. You.” Matt glared.

“Really? After what happened the last time you spoke to me like that, you really want to test me?” He lifted a hand, and the field around Gilbert closed in, and Matt heard him cry out behind the gag.

“No!” Matt jerked forward, reaching for Gilbert when another energy field pushed him away, pressing against his many broken limbs.

Iain smiled and lowered his hand, and Matt saw Gilbert breathe deeply again, glaring at Iain from behind.

“You know, it would be so much more fun if your brother was here as well, Mattie boy. Why not get him here?”

“He doesn’t have to.” A voice called from beside Iain before he was flung sideways, Gilbert’s bonds suddenly gone.

Alfred appeared next to him before disappearing again.

“Al no!” Matt cried but his voice was drowned out by gunfire.

He saw Gilbert fall to the floor before crawling to Matt as quickly as he could, tearing off the gag as he did.

“Oh my gods, Mattie, are you okay?” He whispered quickly, and Matt could see multiple people fall as Alfred took them out.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” His eyes widened and he pushed Gilbert away from him as a bullet embedded itself in the concrete where Gilbert had been a moment ago.

It was hard, but Matt knew he had to get up and help his brother with the fight. He stumbled a bit as he got up, and even with his insides trying to slide out, and his many broken bones, he started to fight with Al and slowly, Iain’s men started to dwindle to only one left and Iain himself.

Alfred appeared behind the last standing man and subdued him quickly, using him as a shield against Iain.

“You really think I care about _all_ my men?” He smirked, before lifting a hand, and Matt saw large energy fields fill the ceiling. “I plan on not letting you damn brats live.”

With that, he slammed his hand down, and the fields fell quickly, crushing everything in its way. Alfred dropped the man and ran to Matt before getting to Gilbert and flew to the exit, but was too slow.

Matt didn’t think, he just raised his arms and tried to hold the energy fields. He felt Alfred stumble and fall, but was lucky to be above the two and held up the heavy weight with everything he had, but could feel his cracked limbs splinter even more.

“Hurry!” He shouted, hoping Al would understand, his face going red with exertion.

Luckily Alfred understood and picked the two up again and started to run. They finally made it out of the warehouse, Alfred dropping the other two before falling, gasping for breath.

Matt lowered his arms, looking between his brother and boyfriend before feeling strangely tired.

He barely heard Gilbert call to him before darkness surrounded him.

Chapter done!


	9. Sleep

“Mattie!” Gilbert cried, and Al glanced back just as his bro collapsed, head whacking against the sidewalk.

“Matt!” Al called, running over to the other side of Matt and grabbing his head. He checked his pulse, alarmed to feel it so erratic. “Oh my god, Matt! Gil, call the ambulance.”

* * *

 

The two waited a couple hours before a doctor came to meet them in the waiting room. Gilbert spent the entire time pacing, almost looking like he was going to tear his hair out. Al didn’t know what to do with himself. He would sit for a bit and just jiggle his leg before getting fed up and paced a bit with Gilbert, before getting annoyed with that and started to wander the room, hoping to hear something from the nurses about his brother, who they found needed to go into surgery about an hour ago.

“Ah, are you…?” He asked as he saw them, and they all but rushed the doctor.

“Is Mattie okay? Why are you out so soon? Don’t surgeries take a long time?” The two spoke over one another.

“Woah, there, boys.” The doctor looked solemn and it stopped the teens dead in their tracks.

“Is, ah, is Mattie okay, doc?” Al finally asked again.

“We, we don’t know, to be honest, son.” The doctor replied. “Matthew seems to be fluctuating before perfect health and next to death’s door. We’re doing all we can, but we don’t understand it.”

“Can, uh, can we see him? Maybe Al knows something?” Gilbert glanced at Al desperately, and he nodded uncertainly.

“Maybe. Could be because… Uhh…” Al didn’t know how to explain it, but the doctor nodded anyway and led the boys to a room in the far side of the ER.

“Here he is.” The doc said and opened the door to a dark room with small blimps of light and beeping echoed in the room.

Al had never seen Mattie so badly injured after a day of fighting. His entire body was in a cast, he had a tube through his nose and mouth, an IV in his arm, and wires everywhere. He heard faint and slow beeping, a worrisome sound as it was from his heart monitor.

“Mattie.” He breathed, rushing to his bro’s side and trying to find something to hold, ending up cupping his cheek worriedly.

Gilbert was on Mattie’s other side, petting his hair, and whispering too quickly and quietly for Al to understand.

As soon as Gilbert touched Mattie, the beeping picked up, now going faster than normal. Al looked at the machine confused, wondering what was going on with him.

Neither teen could do anything but hope some miracle occurred while they were there.

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night. Neither Alfred nor Gilbert was awake as they held something of Matthew, when the window opened quietly. A figure stepped through the window with a small wicked smile on his face as he watched the three sleeping teens.

Iain took a couple steps closer to the bedside, keeping well away from the sleeping teens as he reached to touch Matthew’s covered chest, right above the heart.

“Sleep in Hell.”

Story done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.... Well, don't panic, there is another work for this, called Rise. I just couldn't resist ending this story like this, and I told you it wasn't going to be happy.  
> Hope you enjoyed Save Me Just in Time, it was really interesting to write.


End file.
